


Sweet Pea

by Val_Creative



Series: Language of Flowers Femslash Feb 2021 [17]
Category: A Little Princess (1995)
Genre: Affection, Childhood Friends, F/F, Feelings Realization, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, First Love, India, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Travel, Watching Someone Sleep, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: They finally return to India and live happily ever after.
Relationships: Becky/Sara Crewe
Series: Language of Flowers Femslash Feb 2021 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138865
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8
Collections: Femslash February





	Sweet Pea

**Author's Note:**

> I JUST GOT TO REWATCH THIS MOVIE AND OMG I KINDA LOVE IT. HOPE YOU LIKE IT. ANY THOUGHTS APPRECIATED.
> 
> _Note: Sweet Pea - Pleasure and Bliss_

*

Halfway across the world, and far, far away from New York and Randolph's School For Girls, Sara basks in the loveliness of India.

It's _everything_ she remembers… the air so hot it drips on Sara's tongue like saffron… wide open fields where tigers sleep under banyan trees… and where warm winds blow spirits riding them, echoing their voices through the mountains…

Under the canopy of mulberry silks shining a bright cherry red, and bathed in the golden dawnlight, Becky stirs.

Sara grins, watching her awaken on the outdoor tented cot.

Becky's diamond-ring fingers uncurl. Her skin a magnificently dark colour.

It seems so long ago that Sara marched herself into Becky's life, not understanding why Becky was dressed in filthy rags and mopping the corridor in purposeful silence. Sara didn't understand _any_ of Ms. Minchin's rules. She didn't understand why the other little girls didn't understand they were all princesses like Sara, and why Becky was not acknowledged as the rest of them were.

America was different. Sara was happy enough to leave that horrid, cold place with Papa, persuading Becky to come along.

"Is this a dream, Sara…?" Becky murmurs, her eyelashes fluttering together.

Sara's hand gently caresses Becky's jaw.

"Yes," Sara tells her kindly, leaning down to kiss the corner of Becky's mouth. "A most beautiful dream."

_"Then I don't ever wanna wake up, Lord."_

Sara fingers her mother's locket resting against her nightdress. The shawl upon her shoulders no longer a torn burlap sack like that of a servant girl, but opalescent yellow silks and burnished orange satins. "You must," she insists childishly. "For when Prince Surya stretches his arm out, he beckons. All living things wake. I promised I would always look out for you, Becky."

"I know," Becky says, reopening her dark eyes curiously and smiling from her pillow. "I'll always look out for you, too."

"Thank you."

It's not much but Sara kisses her brow, over and over cherishing the drowsy, quiet warmth from her best friend. In the distance, she can hear Papa laughing with Maya and the other villagers playing in the lake. And that's when Sara realises she _loves_ her.

She _loves_ the way Becky's eyes light up.

She _loves_ how Becky hums, keeping the melody as Sara's fingers tap the piano keys.

She _loves_ the clumsiness of Becky's dance steps.

But… more than anything else… she _loves_ Becky willingly sharing her life with Sara. Forever and ever.

*


End file.
